


Magic's Real

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Vore mention, Witch Deceit, its remus being weird about being tiny, listen its just intrulogical being Really Gay for deceit okay, remus drank an unknown liquid and it made him Small, tiny remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Logan enjoyed giving Remus answers, Remus is curious about the witch that lived on the outskirts of town.He doesn't believe magic exists, but he's willing to ask some questions to satisfy his boyfriend's curiosity.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Magic's Real

**Author's Note:**

> I started taking one word/au prompts on tumblr!! This is to answer one of them!
> 
> Spell, fantasy au, intruloceit

Logan was a scientist, his boyfriend was a man of chaos who provided interesting questions that he often had a hard time finding ways to answer.

At least his curiosity about the rumored witch who lived in a cottage on the outskirts of town was simple enough, all Logan had to do was approach them and ask a few questions, inquire for proof of magical ability for his boyfriend’s sake, and move on with his life when they didn’t provide.

Sure, dragon’s existed, but that didn’t mean magic was a plausible excuse for anything. It was all science.

He was not expecting for the man who opened the door when he knocked to be so completely attractive.

“Yes?”

Logan was a distinguished man. He worked with science, was accomplished in that he has provided self-sustaining light for winter time work hours. Hell he’s on the edge of a breakthrough in studying how to mimic the constant heat a dragon scale gives off, even when detached from the body.

He was not, however, a distinguished gay. And that meant the smooth voice combined with the pretty mismatching brown and yellow eyes and the gorgeous scales covering half a face resulted in Logan letting out an undignified squeak, Remus snickering from where he was hanging on his arm.

“Hello pretty witch man, I’m Remus, and this is my very gay-for-you boyfriend, Logan! We wanted to ask about your powers.”

The witch raised an eyebrow, looking between them before stepping aside with an amused smile, clearly inviting them inside.

Logan was a little too busy trying to recover from his embarrassment to protest, he only needed a few answers and a demonstration of magic, surely nothing that would take long enough to be _inside_ the little cottage the witch resided in.

“I’d hate for you to make yourselves comfortable, to what do I owe the discontent of your company?” he asked, voice like silk and settling the flustered hunch of Logan’s shoulders.

The witch’s words contradicted the relaxed nature of his posture and the pleased smile on his face, but Logan guessed there was an explanation behind that.

“I’m a little confused by your phrasing mixed with your body language, but I’ve come here because my boyfriend-” 

“and Logan too! You’re just as curious,” Remus interrupted, pinching Logan’s cheek and forcing his head to move before Logan batted his hand away in fond irritation.

“Yes, I am also curious, but let me finish, love. We’ve come because we are curious about your rumored magical ability. I find myself skeptical, but Remus believes you genuinely possess something as arbitrary as magic.”

The witch hummed at Logan’s explanation, moving to sit on a chair, crossing his ankles and settling his hands in his lap, one on top of the other and palms up.

“I haven’t been cursed to speak in opposites, I have figured out years ago how to reverse it,” he spoke, watching them with clear curiosity.

Logan felt a blush creeping up his neck at the attention, and he had to take a moment to compose himself.

“Forgive me if I find that hard to believe,” he says, hooking two fingers around Remus’ collar when he moved to mess with something that had caught his interest.

The witch’s smile turned amused, eyes going to Remus as he leaned against Logan’s hold, trying to at least get a closer look at whatever it was.

“I don’t understand the disbelief, so I’m offended. You don’t want proof, no?” he asks, huffing a small laugh through his nose when Remus managed to choke himself by tugging too hard against Logan’s grip on his shirt.

“Yes, proof would be preferred. And a few questions about the scale growth too, if you don’t mind,” Logan said, regarding Remus with a fond smile when he eased back, rubbing at his throat as he eyes the shelf of plants with a pout.

“I can’t do a spell for you, something complicated that will take days to complete?”

Logan took a moment, making sure Remus was okay before he looked to the witch again with a grateful smile.

“That would be amenable, thank you.”

The witch nodded and stood from his seat, going over to the shelf of plants and stepping up on a stool to grab a jar of…

Logan wasn’t entirely sure what was in that jar, but it was liquid and had a soft blue glow.

“Don’t drink this, it’s extremely dangerous and you won’t like its effects,” he said, popping off the glass top to pour about a quarter of the jar’s contents into a cup.

Before Logan could grab the cup, Remus took it from the witches hand and downed the entire thing.

“Remus-” Logan started reaching out to snatch the cup only to pause when the blue glow started to encase his boyfriends body. He blinked and then a much smaller Remus was in the witch’s hand.

“Well, I was definitely expecting him to drink all of what I poured,” he said, lifting his hand to get a better look at the tiny Remus who seemed to be readjusting to his new size.

“Woah, I’m small! This is so cool, I should definitely freak Patton out, he’ll think I’m a mouse or something! A mastermind mouse out to make his life miserable!”

Logan heaved a fond sigh at his boyfriend’s excitement, shifting closer to get a better look himself.

“Yes, but he also might set out traps, dear, I don’t think either of us want you to be dead,” he pointed out, reaching out and plucking Remus from the witch’s hand, settling him in his own.

“Fascinating,” he muttered, watching his boyfriend as he struggled to stand on the uneven surface of Logan’s palm.

“I’m upset you think so, I would hate to bring out more once that wears off if you need more proof.”

Logan looked at the witch, ignoring Remus as he wiggled around in his hand.

“I think this is proof enough, honestly. Thank you, though. I’m very curious as to how this was managed though, what was in that liquid to accomplish the shrinking effect?”

Before the witch (Logan really needed to get his name) could answer, Remus spoke up excitedly.

“Logan! Logan you could swallow me whole. That’d be hot as hell, oh my God.”

The witch spluttered, then started laughing, a gloved hand reaching up to cover his mouth as he giggled.

Suddenly, all coherent thought was gone from Logan’s mind and judging by the sudden stillness in his hand, Remus wasn’t much better off.

This witch definitely had both of them under his spell, and he didn’t even need to cast one to do it.


End file.
